The Reaper
by xdenizenx
Summary: Dante and Vergil go on an early mission against a threat to a remote village.
1. Part One

**The Reaper**

**Part One **

_In an old village in the middle of Eastern Europe, there is a legend of an evil spirit known only as The Reaper. This spectre is said to carry a massive scythe, and return to the village every few centuries to terrorize the innocent and harvest their souls. Now disappearances are taking place, and it is feared the dreaded Reaper has returned. This news reaches two brothers, Dante and Vergil, aficionados of the supernatural. They travel to the village to investigate the dilemma. _

As Dante and Vergil walked through the streets, they felt the chill of winter, which would not be long in coming. The village was made up of old, dilapidated houses, and a fog spread across the ground. The locals gave the brothers odd and sometimes frightened stares.

"Looks like we're the centre of attention," Dante noticed. "I always have that effect when I make an entrance. They must not be used to strangers."

"Or, perhaps they're not used to strangers packing swords and handguns", Vergil observed, with a trace of sarcasm. Dante smiled.

"You got a point there". For Dante and Vergil each carried a sword with them, Vergil a Yamato and Dante the sword known as Rebellion. Both had belonged to their father, before his disappearance long ago. Dante also carried two handguns. Ebony and Ivory, his own creations which had yet to be tested fully.

"You know brother, you had better have dragged me to God knows where for a reason" said Vergil. "Let's ask around for where this "apparition" is supposed to be found."

"And a place to crash too" Dante replied. Vergil walked up to a hunched over man and asked for assistance. The man did not seem to understand, but when the word 'Reaper' was spoken the man's eyes went wide and he backed away fast, before running around a corner.

"Looks like you're not much of a people person bro" Dante laughed. As Vergil walked back with a scowl on his face, a woman walked over to meet them. She looked about fifty, and had a mouth full of yellow teeth.

"You search for Reaper?" she said with difficulty. Her accent was very rough.

"Um, yeah. We've come to save your village and wipe out whatever the hell it is that is terrorizing it" Dante said with an arrogant smile.

"For a price" Vergil pointed out. The woman raised a bony finger and pointed. The brothers followed her gaze to a cemetery, far down the road.

"Where else?" Dante laughed. He got out his handguns and held them out, arms crossed over. The woman flinched.

"Don't worry, Lady, we will be out of this place in ten minutes, tops."

And with that, the brothers headed for their destination, Vergil muttering "Poser" as they went.


	2. Part Two

**The Reaper**

**Part Two**

**The graveyard was devoid of life, full of old and worn tombstones. A thin mist hung in the air. Dante and Vergil stood in the centre, looking around them.**

**"See anything?" Dante tried to sit on a tombstone, but it collapsed at his touch.**

**"No. It's been two hours already, and the only thing unusual in this village is the disturbing locals," Vergil replied in a bored voice. "I'm starting to think this was a colossal waste of time."**

**"Don't be so hasty. The night has only just begun," a mysterious voice announced from behind them. The two mercenaries turned.**

**In a clearing twenty feet away a dark figure had materialized. He had long, dark hair, and eyes that glowed an unearthly purple. He was wearing a black cloak, and held a seven-foot scythe, with a massive hooked blade.**

**"He wasn't standing there a second ago," Dante said in surprise. As the figure strode towards them, he eyed their weapons.**

**"Have you come to challenge me? Normally people flee in terror from my presence. I haven't had a duel against mortals for centuries."**

**Vergil unsheathed his sword, but Dante got out Ebony and Ivory.**

**"Time to put these things to the test." Dante rapidly fired at the figure, spraying him with bullets.**

**"Woohoo! As I was telling you before, Vergil, chicks dig guys with swords AND guns. You gotta admi-"**

**"Dear brother, perhaps you should take a look at what you're doing," Vergil sounded slightly amused. Dante saw, to his shock, that the bullets had simply passed right through the specter, who did not appear to have been harmed at all. The ghostly figure crooked a smile.**

**"Is that the best you've got?" he mocked. Vergil ran at him, holding his Yamato sword and preparing for a horizontal slash attack. The specter evaded, and sped away, circling the brothers. He glided across the ground as if on skates. Suddenly he rushed towards them and span in a circle, holding the scythe far out. It hit both brothers and flung them into nearby tombstones, which smashed on impact. Dante got up and stumbled.**

**"Whoah. This guy's good." Seeing Vergil was up as well, they looked each other in the eye and nodded. It was time for a dual sword attack. The brothers were on either side of the figure, and dashed towards him, Dante aiming to slice his torso and Vergil his legs. Both swords penetrated, but to their horror the specter had not even flinched. Shaking his head as if disappointed, the Reaper stuck his scythe into the ground and spun on it, knocking both brothers to the ground again. This time it was harder for them to get up.**

**"You are weakening," the specter observed. He propped himself on his scythe. "You two are the most fun I have had in a long time, it would be a pity to finish you so quickly. I will spare your lives for now, but I hope for a rematch." The figure walked away and disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving his opponents to ponder over what had just happened.**


	3. Part Three

**The Reaper **

**Part three **

**Vergil leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. He and his brother had managed to find an inn where they could stay for the night. Now that their injuries had healed, Vergil contemplated how they could better their opponent. Even though he and Dante had hit the Reaper with everything they had, it had all just passed through him. Was he really a ghost? His scythe and kicks had sure felt real. Vergil's thoughts were interrupted by Dante, who had started talking loudly by the bar.**

**Dante was sitting on a bench, with both legs lounging on a table.**

**"So anyway this is a nice place you got here. You're the only babe I've seen in this whole village." The girl behind the counter giggled. Dante gulped down the beer he was holding.**

**"What do you call this stuff? Golshbriek? We don't have this in Amer-" Vergil almost lost his cool.**

**"Listen Dante, I did not come all this way so you can drink and chat up girls," he said irritably. The sooner we take out that thing, the sooner we can go home." Just then screaming could be heard outside. The two brothers glanced at each other,and ran out of the building.They found chaos.**

**People were running in all directions, screaming in terror. A large green fireball smashed into a house, and soon it erupted into flames, joining other burning buildings. Villagers stumbled, before leapingbehind barrels, carts,anywhere they could hide. Standing in the deserted village centre, looking like he was enjoying himself, was the Reaper. It was time for battle. Vergil ran up the side of a nearby building and jumped, preparing a downward stab with his sword. The Reaper glided back and evaded. He returned the favor by launching another fireball at Vergil, who leapt to the side just in time. The ghostly figure gripped his scythe menacingly.**

**Dante had an idea. Maybe he could blast the scythe out of his hand. Without his main weapon, the specter should be weakened. Dante let rip with Ebony and Ivory. In one swift movement, the Reaper spun and caught the bullets in the hook of his scythe, and returned them with a swing from it. Dante took cover.**

**"This guy IS good," he muttered.**

**The specter laughed. "Well, visiting this place is always fun, but the real reason I came was to challenge you both to a proper rematch." He pointed to a low mountain that was not far off. "That is where I have my serious duels. I suppose you could say it's my battle ground. I challenge you both to a final battle. Do you accept?"**

**"We accept," said Vergil, who gazed at the nearby mountain. He wondered how many bodies of slain warriors were up there.**

**"Excellent. I will see you boththere." The Reaper seemed to merge with the fog, before vanishing in a gust. People emerged from hiding and a collective sigh of relief could be heard.**

**"Going off to fight again is all well and good Vergil, but we can't touch him. How are we supposed to fight this guy?" Dante questioned.**

**"He must have a weakness," Vergil answered calmly. "Eventually he will reveal it." Leaving devastation and bewildered villagers behind, Dante and Vergil headed for the battlefield.**


	4. Part Four

**The Reaper**

**Part Four**

_**Aragim the devil stood proud in the desolate wasteland of Hell, for he was among the first ranks of the great demonic conquest. Afew hundred metres ahead, a large vortex was open. Soon Mundus and his loyal servants would tread foot on the human realm, and it would be added to Mundus' already immense Kingdom. And Aragim would be among the first of the invaders. He gripped his large scythe in anticipation.**_

_**Suddenly shouting could be heard up ahead. Aragim smiled. "Just some younger devils getting overexcited," he thought. It would be a while before the orders to march. Aragim allowed himself to daydream over the rewards when this was over. He would become a powerful devil, renowned and respected by all. He had to be, after all he had done. The shouting up ahead grew louder, and to Aragim's sudden realisation, it was panic. Frowning, he moved passed some other devils and stared at the portal. There was a dark figure standing by it. On the other side.**_

**"_Is that…Sparda?" Aragim whispered aloud, squinting. What the blazes was he doing? They had been given severe orders not to pass through until commanded to. The distant figure was moving his arms slowly in the air. He was invoking some form of spell on the portal. Devils all around Aragim were talking loudly in confusion and staring at the unexpected ritual. He had not been informed this would happen. Aragim had a feeling that something was very wrong._**

_**Aragim made his way quickly towards the portal. He started to run. As he gazed up at the vortex, Aragim saw something that made him freeze for a second. He suddenly filled with terror and dread. The portal was shrinking. Fast.**_

_**Aragim ran, more determined then he had ever been before. Other demons had made the same realisation as him, they could be heard running as well, behind. But Aragim was well ahead. He was now close enough to see Sparda clearly. His armour. his face. Aragim felt an overwhelming feeling of repulsion and hate.**_

**"**_**Sparda! You treacherous vermin! You have betrayed us all. You will not stand in the way of what we have strived for. It cannot end like this." Aragin was almost at the portal, but it was shrinking rapidly. The thick, swirling edge of the vortex became more distinct. Soon it would be gone. He ran with all his strength, and when he reached the portal, he leapt into it. It closed at the same time. He felt numb, then nothing.****

* * *

** _

**Aragim stood over the precipice, looking down the valley. That had been a very long time ago, yet he remembered every second as vividly as if it were yesterday. Aragim had not fully made it through the portal. He was stuck, between the human realm and hell. Aragim remained in one dimension, and after a period of time, was transferred to the other. He existed as a ghostly form, never fully in either world.**

**Pushing the memory from his mind, Aragim could see the two travellers making their way up the rocky path towards him, and smiled. He needed something to liven up his drab existence, and these two fitted the job perfectly.**


	5. Part Five

**The Reaper**

**Part Five**

**The Blade was flung into the air. Dante followed, and swung Rebellion, sword swipes criss-crossing through it. As Dante landed, the remains of the creature disappeared into mist. Vergil dashed passed four Blades in a row, his Yamato slicing through them in one smooth motion.**

**"Who'd have thought he'd have given us a welcome party?" Dante laughed. "We could do with some music though." Vergil remained silent, focused on taking every creature out. It didnt take long.**

**Their way forward completely clear, the pair continued onward.**

**

* * *

The stage was set. Dante and Vergil stood facing their opponent across the flat mountaintop.**

**"Remember," Vergil whispered, "Keep changing your techniques. The plan is to keep him constantly on his toes. Hopefully he will panic and let slip a weakness, anything."**

**"Right." Dante grinned. "This guy won't know what hit him." Across the field, the Reaper held out his hand and beckoned them, his body language saying 'bring it'.**

**Dante and Vergil ran at once, their blades trailing behind them. The Reaper glided towards them in his ghostly manner. They met with an almighty clash, both the young men's swords had struck the long scythe. Dante and Vergil then launched a flurry of sword attacks on either side; the spectre fended off both assaults by swirling his scythe around him, keeping their offensive away. Tactics changed; Vergil kept the spectre busy, while Dante held back and fired Ebony and Ivory. The bullets still seemed to have little effect. The Reaper threw his scythe and simultaneously launched a fireball in Vergil's chest. The scythe spun in circles and reached Dante so fast there was nothing he could do to avoid it.**

**Vergil tried to get up, flinching against the burning pain in his chest. He looked across at Dante, and to his horror his brother was lying on the floor, the hook of the scythe deeply imbedded into his chest. He wasn't moving.**

**"You, you killed him," Vergil said in shock. His voice took on a deathly tone.**

**"You willpay for that." The Reaper held out his hand, the scythe tore out of Dante's body and flew back to him.**

**"You're not going to last much longer." The Reaper started to rotate on the spot, holding his scythe at mid-length. He spun faster and faster, until soon he was a blur, a deadly whirlwind.**

**The deadly force shot past Vergil, who felt the full force of the spinning scythe. He bent forward and gasped, he was left with a large gash across his side. The whirlwind came back, slashing him cruelly again. It went back and forth, moving at great speed and leaving Vergil in too much shock and pain to react. Soon Vergil fell to his knees, then fell flat on the ground, his body covered in wounds and slashes.The hand that gripped his sword went limp. The Reaper admired his handiwork, then turned on his fallen adversaries.**

**Dante lay in a pool of blood, his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. The amulet he wore around his neck,a memento ofhis father,took on a deathly glow. Vergil's body was face down on the ground, not moving. Underneath him, his amulet did the same thing.

* * *

**

**Aragim sighed. Perhaps he had disposed of those two too quickly. He could have made it last, it would be a long time before challengers that good arrived again. As he walked, an unnerving feeling grew within him. It was the sinking sensation he had felt when he knew something was going wrong with the portal all those years ago. Aragim stood frozen,then slowly turned.**

**What he saw before him made his purple eyes grow wide in disbelief.**


	6. Part Six

**The Reaper**

** Part Six**

****

**The two swordsmen were no longer out of commission. Both were on their feet, their eyes completely white, and were breathing very heavily. They started to glow with powerful auras. A blinding flash spread across the top of the mountain, as well as a powerful gust of wind. Aragim held his cloak in front of him and shielded his eyes. The freak event passed - standing before him, instead of the young swordsmen, were two very different figures. They were strange creatures, one completely red and one blue. They had unusual wings on their backs, and purple bolts of energy crackled around them. Aragim did not know how or why, but standing before him were opponents he never expected to see again. Fellow devils.**

**"Vergil, what the hell's happened to us?" Dante asked curiously. Vergil was silent, he was holding his amulet in his hand and staring at it curiously. Suddenly Dante felt a strange burning on his hips. He withdrew Ebony and Ivory. They were burning hot and glowing brightly.**

**"Bro, check this out," he said with a growing smile on his face. Vergil walked over and knocked Dante's arm; Ivory spun into the air and Vergil caught it.**

**"Dante, I think its time we finished this freak off once and for all."**

**"Oh, yeah!" Dante and Vergil stood side by side, held both guns at arm's length and both said one word.**

**"Jackpot."**

**Two powerful beams, red and blue, burst from the guns and spiralled around each other before colliding with the Reaper. He gave a strangled yell then fell to his knees, smoke coming out of his body. His scythe flew out of his hand and disappeared into mist. It was over. Aragim looked at his hand, which was completely transparent-he was going to leave this world, for good. Looking up, he saw both brothers had already turned their backs and were walking towards the cliff edge. Aragim snarled; he would not go down so easily. Taking all of his remaining energy, he launched a large fireball at the devil in red. Then the Reaper turned completely opaque, and his ghostly body faded away for the last time.

* * *

**

**Dante felt the full force of the surprise attack, and was blasted forwards. In a second he was over the precipice of the cliff. Vergil ran to the edge; his brother was falling, motionless. Vergil opened his wings and flew downwards. The wind gusted past Vergil's face, he tried to increase his speed but his brother was still out of reach. He fought through branches and falling debris, knocking them away without paying the slightest notice. Dante's falling body crashed through the mangled branches of a large tree. He was out of sight.**

**As Vergil approached the ground, energy suddenly energy flew out of his body, and he was in his human form once more. Surprised, Vergil kicked off the cliff face and landed on the earth. It appeared his new found power was only temporary. There was a more pressing matter now though.Vergil dusted himself off, and looked around hastily for his brother. He stood in a dense forest, trees and undergrowth all around.**

**_Just my luck, _Vergil thought sarcastically. _Well, where is that_ klutz?**

**He couldn't be far.**


	7. Part Seven

**The Reaper**

**Part Seven**

**As Vergil strode between the trees, the event that had conspired began to sink in. He was a devil. Vergil recalled the stories his mother had told him when he was very young, how his father had been a legendary, demonic knight, who had banished evil away and became the world's saviour. Vergil had always thought they were fairytales, to keep his spirits up over the father he never knew. Could it really have been true?**

**This had great implications. All through his life- whether he was conscious of it or not- Vergil had always wanted power. He always took the dominant role over his brother, and trained hard with his blade, aiming to become an unrivalled swordsman. With the powers of a devil, and his newfound heritage, his ambitions could reach places he had never dreamed of. Surprisingly, Vergil was hardly fazed by this news. _Well, I've always been able to keep my cool, in any situation, _he considered. To reach the level of blade master, Vergil had had to become a calm, collected warrior.**

**Vergil emerged into a clearing, and there, slumped on the ground, was an unconscious Dante. He was in his human form again as well, and must have fallen the entire height. He would live, Vergil knew, as his brother could survive pretty much anything. Now he knew why.**

**Vergil shook his brother's shoulder, and he started to come to. AsDante turned over, Vergil saw a rock by his head, and a bloody gash running down his temple.**

**"Errugh, what happened?" Dante asked groggily. "I remember that scythe spinning so fast…into my chest…then there's blackness." Vergil considered him.**

**"You…don't remember what happened?" _That must be quite a head wound._**

**"The Reaper…what happened to him?" Dante asked, now alert.**

**Vergil stared at his brother for a long moment. He then gave his answer.**

**"He's gone. You were knocked unconscious, and I finished him off." Vergil decided there were some things that would be more useful to him left unsaid.**

**Dante got shakingly to his feet.**

**"Ive got the worst headache" He put a hand to his head, then removed it quickly, staring in surprise a the blood on his fingers. **

**"Do you need a cloth for that?" Vergil inquired.**

**"Nah- it'll heal up fine," Dante replied with a grin.

* * *

**

**All along the way back, Dante asked Vergil how he had done it, to which Vergil always gave the same reply.**

**"I'm just a better swordsman than you." Dante wouldn't buy it.**

**"Well, that's another job well done" Dante said as they arrived back at the village gates. "Let's have a celebratory Golshbriek." He strode inside like a triumphant hero. Sighing, Vergil followed.**

**The End**


End file.
